Late Autumn
by Taraufi Cho
Summary: Sungmin adalah gadis buta yang tegar menjalani hidupnya. Mempunyai kekasih tampan yg sangat menyayanginya. Tetapi bagaimana jika suatu kenyataan membuat kedua insan itu harus dipermainkan dalam sebuah takdir tuhan?/ KyuMin Fanfictions/ Genderswitch/ Republish


Tittle : Late Autumn

Author : Taraufi Cho

Genre : Romance, angst, hurt

Pairing : KyuMin only (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua masing-masing, tapi story ini milik Tara. Tapi kalo mau nge-bash cukup bash tulisan Tara aja, jangan pair-nya okay? (^^)b

Check This Out !

.

.

.

_**Aku tahu jika semua makhluk dibumi ini tidak ada yang sempurna,**_

_**Begitu pula kau dan aku,**_

_**Tapi bagiku, aku akan menjadi sempura jika kau sebagai pelengkapnya,**_

_**Menjadi penyempurnaku,**_

_**Jadi, jangan pernah terfikir olehmu sedikitpun jika kau akan meninggalkanku,**_

_**Karena aku bisa menjamin satu hal…**_

_**Aku hancur tanpamu…**_

_**==Cho Kyuhyun==**_

_**Tak peduli seberapa besar kesalahanmu,**_

_**Tak peduli sesering apa kau menyakitiku,**_

_**Tak peduli sebesar apa luka yang kau goreskan dihatiku,**_

_**Karena aku tahu dengan pasti.**_

_**Pada akhirnya…**_

_**Akan ada beribu pintu maaf yang kuberikan untukmu…**_

_**==Lee Sungmin==**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~ Late Autumn ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mokpo, South Korea**_

_**September 2011, 06.00 a.m**_

Seorang gadis terlihat sedang duduk diatas hamparan padang rumput yang hijau dan mempesona. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya diudara sambil menutup kedua mata kecoklatannya. Di sampingnya terdapat pohon-pohon maple yang saat ini harus menjalankan tugasnya untuk menggugurkan daunnya karena tuntutan musim. Ribuan daun berwarna cokelat terlihat memenuhi padang rumput yang luas itu. Ya… musim gugur telah tiba. Musim kesukaannya.

Ia menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam merasakan oksigen yang meyeruak masuk ke dalam alveolusnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang bertengger dengan manis di wajah ovalnya. Sesekali terdengar kicauan burung yang berbunyi serempak di langit membuatnya merasakan ketenangan dan kedamaian yang luar biasa. Ini adalah rutinitasnya setiap pagi. Merentangkan tangannya ke udara, menghirup aroma rumput yang dibasahi embun, dan merasakan sinar hangat matahari yang menyentuh pori-pori kulitnya. Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang terlihat menggoyangkan rambut ikal kecoklatannya dan gaun berwarna peach selututnya. Membuatnya nyaris terlihat seperti… malaikat.

Ia lalu membuka matanya perlahan masih dengan senyum simpulnya. Lalu di fokuskan pandangannya tepat ke arah langit yang saat ini belum didominasi oleh warna biru dan putih yang membaur menjadi satu. Tidak terlalu fokus sebenarnya, mengingat selama enam bulan ini hanya kegelapan yang menemani hidupnya. Tanpa warna yang mengisi hari-harinya. Ia terlihat makin mengembangkan seulas senyum yang terbentuk dari bibir 'M' mungilnya. Ia tahu dengan pasti jika sang surya saat ini pasti sudah mulai menampakan dirinya. Dihiasi dengan warna jingga yang membingkainya dengan sangat sempurna. Ia bisa merasakannya meskipun ia tidak bisa… melihatnya…

Buta? Apakah kata itu saat ini ada dibenak kalian? Benar. Semua itu benar. Gadis ini buta. Buta karena kecelakaan yang menimpa ia dan orang tuanya enam bulan yang lalu. Yang naasnya kejadian itu juga merenggut kedua orang tuanya secara bersamaan. Terpukul? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak terpukul jika kedua orang tuamu harus menghadap tuhan secara tidak terduga ketika kau masih ingin bermanja-manja dengannya, masih ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang dari mereka. Tapi beruntungnya, ia merupakan gadis yang kuat dan tegar dalam menghadapi setiap cobaan hidupnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sungmin dirawat oleh pamannya yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter spesialis kanker di Mokpo dan oleh sebab itu ia langsung diboyong ke kediaman pamannya yang berada disana. Dan di kota inilah Sungmin dipertemukan oleh tuhan dengan seseorang yang kini menjadi pengisi hatinya.

Sementara disisi lain, Seorang pria terlihat keluar dari mobil porsche berwarna merah metalik miliknya. Ia memakai kaus v-neck berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan kemeja panjang yang berwarna senada dengan kausnya yang lengannya digulung hingga siku. Ditambah dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam yang terpasang sempurna di kaki jenjangnya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat membuatnya terlihat menyilaukan. Jangan lupakan dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan menawan. Garis rahang yang tegas dan keras, hidung mancung, dan bibir penuh. Ditambah rambut ikal kecokelatan yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan itu justru membuatnya terlihat nyaris sempurna. Bahkan kata sempurna saja tidak bisa mendekskripsikan seindah dan sesempurna apa salah satu makhluk ciptaan tuhan ini. Membuat makhluk tuhan lainnya yang berjenis kelamin wanita tanpa sadar meneteskan air liurnya hanya karena memandangnya.

Pria itu… seperti sebuah patung yang dipahat secara sempurnya oleh sang pemahat ahli. Namun anehnya semua itu kontras dengan matanya yang tajam serta wajah dinginnya. Ditambah dengan aura gelap yang membingkai dirinya. Yah… meskipun ketampanannya itu memang mampu membuat para wanita takluk akan pesonanya yang mematikan itu, tetapi mungkin wanita-wanita itu berfikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya. Benar-benar perpaduan antara malaikat dan iblis yang sempurna…

Cho Kyuhyun –nama pria itu- terlihat menyunggingkan salah satu sudut bibirnya ketika matanya menangkap siluet gadis yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menjadi pengisi hatinya, menjadi belahan jiwanya, menjadi pelengkap hidupnya. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis itu, Lee Sungmin.

"Kyu…" sebuah nama meluncur dengan fasih dari mulut Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun kini berada tepat dihadapannya. Sungmin memang sudah kehilangan kedua matanya, tapi entahlah mengapa ia sangat mengenali kehadiran pria itu hanya dengan aromanya. Karena menurutnya, aroma pria itu sama persis dengan aroma favoritnya. Aroma pria itu… perpaduan antara aroma mint dan aroma… pagi. Memberikan ketenangan, kesejukan dan kedamaian dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aish, mengapa kau ini selalu tahu kalau itu aku? Padahal aku ingin mengejutkanmu" ucap pria itu sambil menjatuhkan badannya disamping gadis itu.

"Hehe, wangi tubuhmu yang sangat familiar dihidungku itu yang membuat aku langsung menebak bahwa itu dirimu, Kyu." Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya yang membuat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kita sama." lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sementara pria dihadapannya nampak sedang menyungginkan senyum evilnya atau mungkin bisa disebut… seringaian?

"Kau tahu, Ming…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke ceruk leher gadis itu lalu dengan gerakan perlahan mencium rambutnya. "Aku suka wangi rambutmu. Strawberry." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia merundukkan kepalanya sehingga bibirnya tepat mengenai permukaan leher mulus kekasihnya. Melayangkan kecupan-kecupan didaerah sensitif milik Sungmin yang membuat gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"…dan aku juga suka aroma tubuhmu. Vanilla. Membuat aku ingin sekali memakanmu. Dan semua itulah yang juga membuatku langsung mengenalimu,"

"Kyuuu~ geliii…" ucap gadis itu dengan tertahan. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan suara aneh yang mungkin akan keluar dari bibir "M" nya jika Kyuhyun tak menghentikan ciuman dilehernya. Karena ia tahu dengan pasti jika Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti sampai disini dan pasti akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini jika ia merespon tindakan pria itu. Pria itu sudah terlalu sering kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya.

Pria itu lalu menegakkan kepalanya. Terdengar dengusan kecil dari mulutnya. "Sepertinya aku harus segera mengganti margamu menjadi Cho, sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatku dan menghamilimu" ucap pria itu tanpa jeda yang membuat yeoja disampingnya refleks melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang untungnya tepat mengenai perut pria itu.

"Ish, Dasar mesum!" Ucap gadis itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menunduk lesu. "Lagipula aku tidak yakin jika hubungan kita akan melangkah lebih jauh dari ini. Kau tahu sendiri kan Kyu, aku ini buta. Masih banyak gadis lain yang jauh lebih sempurna daripada aku. Kau bisa mendapatkan gadis yang nor…"

**Chu~~**

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh wajah gadis itu dan dengan segera ia mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir gadis itu yang membuat gadis itu otomatis langsung menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kau tahu Ming..." ucap Kyuhyun ketika ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir gadis itu. "Kau adalah anugerah terindah yang diberikan tuhan untukku. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal telah memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku. Kau tahu, setiap makhluk yang tuhan ciptakan itu tidak ada yang sempurna. Maka dari itu kita hidup agar saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Kau adalah penyempurnaku Ming. Dan kau harus selalu mengingat itu didalam hatimu" tutur Kyuhyun dengan lembut -sifat yang hanya ditujukan kepada gadis itu- sambil menangkupkan tangannya diwajah Sungmin.

"… dan soal masalah kebutaanmu, biarkan aku yang menjadi penerangmu ketika kegelapan menghantuimu, biarkan aku yang menjadi penuntunmu ketika kau tersesat, biarkan aku yang menjadi indera penglihatanmu Ming." Lanjut pria itu lagi yang membuat setetes cairan bening meluncur dengan sukses dari sepasang mata onyx milik gadis itu. Secepat kilat, gadis itu langsung menghambur kepelukan pria itu. Memeluknya dengan erat seakan pria itulah satu-satunya harta paling berharga yang ia punya saat ini.

"Gomawo Kyu, Gomawo…" ucap gadis itu dengan sesenggukan. "Terima kasih juga karena kau selalu ada disampingku sampai saat ini. Aku tidak tahu aku akan menjadi seperti apa jika kau dan Donghae ahjussi tidak ada. Kalian berdua adalah malaikatku." ujar gadis itu lagi yang saat ini bersandar didada bidang milik kekasihnya.

"Aku juga. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada tuhan karena telah mempertemukan aku denganmu. Aku janji Ming, aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Kau tahu Kyu, aku masih sangat terpukul atas kepergian orang tuaku saat ini, tapi disisi lain terkadang aku berfikir jika tidak ada kecelakaan itu mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu di rumah sakit. Apa menurutmu aku harus mensyukuri semua itu?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini tubuhnya terlihat menegang, terpaku dengan serentetan kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir mungil Sungmin. Jantungnya juga berdetak dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya memutar kembali kejadian enam bulan yang lalu yang sudah ia kubur jauh-jauh. Kejadian itu kembali terniang-ngiang di otaknya, seperti kilasan rol film yang diputar secara cepat menampilkan sekelebat peristiwa mengerikan yang dulu menimpanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-FlashBack-**_

_**6 months ago…**_

_Seorang pria tampan baru saja keluar dari salah satu bar yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Tubuhnya terlihat sempoyongan. Ia berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok. Ia berkali-kali menabrak beberapa orang yang melintas didepannya atau menyenggol orang-orang yang ada di sampingnya. Namun ia tidak menghiraukan semua itu. ia terus berjalan meski dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang dan rasa pening dikepalanya menuju tempat parkir, mencari mobil berlogo kuda jingkrak berwarna hitam yang baru saja dibeli olehnya beberapa hari yang lalu. _

_Sebenarnya, ia datang ke bar ini hanya untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun salah satu temannya yang juga seorang Business man. Ia berniat hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lalu segera beringsut pulang karena memang ia bukan tipikal orang yang suka berlama-lama berada di tempat-tempat seperti itu. Namun kebetulan, hampir semua rekan bisnisnya juga diundang ke acara ini membuatnya terpaksa untuk menunda acara kepulangannya dan malah ikut bergabung dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya itu. ia juga ikut bergabung untuk minum beberapa gelas wine karena dipaksa oleh mereka. Sebenarnya ia tipe orang yang tidak mudah mabuk, tapi entah mengapa untuk saat ini ia malah cepat kehilangan kesadarannya. Mungkin karena kadar alkohol yang terlalu tinggi pada wine itu._

_Cho Kyuhun langsung memasuki ferrari miliknya ketika ia sudah menemukan mobilnya. Dan tanpa menghiraukan pandangannya yang sedikit mengabur dan rasa pening dikepalanya ia langsung menancap gas pada mobil itu. sebenarnya, salah satu temannya sudah menawarinya untuk mengantar pria itu sampai rumahnya, namun pria itu langsung menolaknya secara mentah-mentah. Alhasil, mobil yang dikendarainya seringkali menabrak trotoar. Dan terkadang juga ia hampir menabrak beberapa orang yang melintas dihadapannya yang membuat ia langsung mendapat teriakan marah dari beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar wilayah itu._

_Puncaknya, ketika ia sedang mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangannya untuk menyetir, tiba-tiba dari arah kanan terdapat sebuah mobil yang ingin melintas di hadapannya, dengan refleks ia memutar stir kemudinya, namun bukannya memutar ke arah yang berlawanan dari mobil yang ada dihadapannya, pria itu malah memutar mobil ke arah datangnya mobil yang melintas dari arah kanan itu. Dan alhasil…._

**_BRAKKK~~_**

_Kejadian itu berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Kedua mobil itu bertumbukan cukup keras sehingga membuat kedua mobil itu terpental cukup jauh dan mengakibatkan keduanya sama-sama rusak parah. Cairan pekat berwarna merah kental dan berbau anyir itu langsung berceceran disekitar lokasi kecelakaan. Empat nyawa yang ada didalam kedua mobil itu sama-sama terlihat mengenaskan. Bahkan wajah tampan pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu kini sudah terpenuhi oleh darah. Tidak terkecuali dengan tiga orang yang berada didalam mobil lainnya. Bahkan seorang gadis diantaranya terlihat memprihatinkan dengan serpihan kaca mobil yang tertancap di kedua matanya._

_._

_**-FlashBack End-**_

_**.**_

Cho Kyuhyun masih terlihat tegang diposisinya saat ini. Keringat dingin hampir membasahi seluruh bagian pada baju yang ia kenakan. Kejadian itu berputar lagi diotaknya dengan sangat mendetail. Seandainya saja saat itu ia tidak menghadiri acara ulang tahun rekannya, seandainya saja ia tidak mengikuti tawaran rekan-rekannya untuk ikut meminum wine, seandainya saja ia mengikuti saran temannya untuk mengantarnya pulang, seandainya saja ia segera memanggil ambulance untuk menyelamatkan orang tua serta gadis yang dicintainya, seandainya saja….

"Arrrggghhhh!" teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangan yang sontak saja membuat Sungmin yang berada didekapannya terlonjak kaget.

"Kyu, kau kenapa? Kyuhyun~a!" Teriak Sungmin cemas sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ming..." panggil Kyuhyun ketika ia sudah menemukan kesadarannya. ia langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. "Berjanjilah padaku jika kau tidak akan meninggalkanku apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya. Berjanjilah padaku, Ming…" ucapnya dengan suara parau. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin-nya itu. Bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika nanti Sungmin tahu bahwa ialah penyebab kematian orang tua gadis itu sekaligus orang yang sudah meyebabkan kekasihnya itu mengalami kebutaan. Ia tidak ingin sampai Sungmin membencinya. Ia sangat takut jika itu sampai terjadi, sangat sangat takut…

"Aku berjanji, Kyu… Aku berjanji. Tenanglah…" jawab Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap punggung namjachingunya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lee's House**_

_**Mokpo, South Korea**_

_**September 2011, 10.00 p.m**_

"Ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku malam-malam seperti ini, Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Lee Donghae, paman Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini terlihat gelisah. Dalam hatinya, Donghae merasa heran karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya bertemu. Namun anehnya pria itu mengajaknya bertemu pada waktu malam hari.

Cho Kyuhyun terlihat menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengatakan tujuannya kemari. Ia harus menceritakan rahasia yang selama ini terus dipendamnya. Ia tidak mau lagi hidup dengan dihantui oleh bayang-bayang mengenai kejadian naas itu. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang ada dihidupnya saat ini.

"Aku ingin melamar keponakanmu, Lee Sungmin" ucap pria itu dengan lantang yang langsung membuat Donghae terlonjak kaget. "Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin menceritakan sebuah rahasia yang sudah aku pendam sejak lama. Dan aku harap paman bisa mendengarkan semua penjelasanku terlebih dahulu." Lanjutnya lagi tepat ketika Donghae akan membuka mulutnya untuk merespon ucapan pria itu.

"Memang rahasia apa yang kau sembunyikan? Dan… baiklah aku akan mendengarkan semua penjelasanmu. Malhaebwa!" Jawab Donghae. Ia merasa sangat penasaran dengan rahasia Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku… Aku-lah penyebab kematian orang tua Sungmin." Ucap pria itu dengan takut-takut.

_Pranngggg~~_

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terlihat sedang merentangkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sambil memeluk boneka rabbit berwarna pink kesayangannya. Sebuah senyuman bertengger dengan manis di wajah cantiknya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit kamarnya meskipun hanya ada satu warna yang ada dalam penglihatannya. Hitam.

Fikirannya memutar kembali peristiwa lima bulan yang lalu. Awal pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun. Pria yang saat ini membuatnya begitu tergila-gila. Pria yang saat ini sudah seperti narkoba pribadinya. Yang membuatnya merasa sangat ketergantungan akan sosoknya.

.

_**-FlashBack-**_

_**.**_

_Ketika itu Sungmin sedang melakukan check up di rumah sakit tempat pamannya bekerja, sementara Kyuhyun saat itu kebetulan berada di tempat yang sama untuk menengok salah satu temannya yang mengalami kecelakaan. Dan keduanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja di taman rumah sakit. _

_Saat itu, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat syok ketika melihat wanita yang menjadi salah satu korban kecelakaan naas yang menimpanya. Secara otomatis, otaknya langsung memutar kembali kejadian itu. Ketika itu, ia terluka sangat parah. Terdapat luka yang menganga cukup lebar di pelipisnya, namun saat itu sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk bangun lalu berjalan ke arah mobil yang ditabraknya. Ia menemukan seorang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang ia yakini sebagai pasangan suami isteri. Ia juga menemukan seorang gadis dalam keadaan sangat mengerikan dengan serpihan-serpihan kaca yang menancap dengan kuat pada kedua matanya. Padahal ia sangat meyakini jika gadis ini adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Ia menangis dalam hati melihat semua pemandangan mengerikan ini. Semua ini adalah kesalahannya._

_Cho Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bingung dan ketakutan saat itu. Bingung karena ia berada dalam dua pilihan yang sangat sulit. Disisi lain ia ingin meminta bantuan pada orang-orang agar bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang yang berada dalam mobil yang ditabraknya karena lokasi kecelakaan itu sangat sepi mungkin karena saat itu sudah tengah malam, namun disisi lain Ia juga tidak ingin dijadikan tersangka atas tuduhan pembunuhan. Namun pada akhirnya, dengan bodohnya ia lebih memilih lari dari tanggung jawabnya._

_Dengan ragu-ragu, Kyuhyun mendekati gadis itu. Gadis yang saat ini sedang memejamkan kedua matanya sambil tersenyum manis membuat pria itu tanpa sadar menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya._

"_Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" tanyanya dengan takut-takut. Gadis itu sontak langsung membuka kedua matanya. "Silakan. Lagipula kursi ini milik umum dan bukan punyaku" jawabnya dengan diikuti kekehan kecil dari mulut mungilnya yang membuat pria itu sedikit merasa rileks._

"_Gomawo." Jawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap pria itu. Namun pria itu langsung mengerutkan keningnya tatkala gadis itu hanya diam, tak merespon uluran tangannya sama sekali._

"_Namaku Lee Sungmin." Jawab gadis itu dengan bola mata yang terlihat bergerak-gerak tidak fokus. Jangan bilang jika gadis ini… TIDAK! Jika benar, Bertambahlah satu alasan yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah._

"_Chogiyo, apa kau ini… buta?" tanya pria itu dengan hati-hati. Takut mambuat gadis itu tersinggung dengan ucapannya._

_Gadis itu terlihat melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "Ne." jawabnya singkat._

_Satu kata. Hanya satu kata yang terlontar dari gadis itu sudah memperjelas semuanya. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi gadis itu. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan ingin melindungi itu berubah menjadi rasa… cinta._

.

_**-FlashBack end-**_

_**.**_

"Aku beruntung bertemu dan memilikimu, Kyu. Aku sangat beruntung…" gumamnya sambil tetap tersenyum. "Hm, mengapa aku merasa sangat haus." Ucapnya lagi sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan meraba-raba tangannya untuk mengambil tongkat yang berada di samping kasurnya.

Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman yang berada di lemari es, namun langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar samar-samar suara kekasihnya. Ditundanya dulu tujuan awalnya untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Aku ingin melamar keponakanmu, Lee Sungmin" ucapan yang sangat lantang yang terlontar dari mulut pria itu langsung membuatnya mematung. Dalam hatinya ia bersorak gembira karena saat-saat paling dinantikan olehnya dari dulu itu akhirnya terkabul.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin menceritakan sebuah rahasia yang sudah aku pendam sejak lama. Dan aku harap paman bisa mendengarkan semua penjelasanku terlebih dahulu." Sejenak Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Dan sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. 'Sebenarnya rahasia apa yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun?"

"Memang rahasia apa yang kau sembunyikan? Dan… baiklah aku akan mendengarkan semua penjelasanmu. Malhaebwa!"

"Aku… Aku-lah penyebab kematian orang tua Sungmin."

**_Prannngg~~_**

Secara tidak sengaja, Sungmin menyenggol sebuah guci yang ada disampingnya yang sontak saja membuat dua orang pria yang saat ini berada diruang tamu itu terlonjak kaget.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Cairan kristal berwarna bening itu langsung melesak keluar dari mata cokelatnya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Tubuhnya merosot dan terjatuh dilantai. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa masih sulit menerima kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pria itu. Ini tidak benar. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun-nya yang menjadi penyebab kematian dua orang yang sangat ia kasihi.

"Sungmin." Ucap dua pria itu secara bersamaan ketika mereka menemukan gadis itu menangis dengan tersedu-sedu.

"Ming…" panggil Cho Kyuhyun dengan lirih sambil mendekati yeoja itu mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriak gadis itu sambil menepis tangan pria itu yang menyentuh bahunya .

"Mengapa selama ini kau tidak pernah jujur padaku, Kyu? KENAPA?!" teriak gadis itu lagi sambil memukul dada pria itu beberapa kali.

"Kau jahat padaku, Kyu. KAU JAHAT! Mulai saat ini jangan pernah mendekati aku lagi, AKU MEMBENCIMU, ARRA?" ucap gadis itu lagi dengan final. Dengan cepat ia langsung berlari menjauhi pria itu tak peduli meskipun beberapa kali ia menabrak dinding.

"Ming… Ming…" teriak Kyuhyun. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan kedua matanya untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namun ternyata ia tidak bisa. Cairan itu dengan kurang ajarnya jatuh dengan bebas ke pipi tirusnya.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Saat ini Sungmin perlu waktu untuk sendiri. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Jernihkan fikiranmu. Ahjussi tidak menyalahkan siapa-sipa disini. Karena memang semua ini adalah takdir tuhan. Dan siapapun tidak bisa merubah semua itu, ne?" tutur Donghae dengan bijaksana. Cho Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas, lalu dengan langkah terseok-seok ia mencoba keluar dari rumah itu.

**.**

**.**

Lee Sungmin saat ini masih menangis di kamarnya. Matanya sudah membengkak karena sudah dari 2 jam yang lalu air mata gadis itu keluar dengan tidak terkontrol. Ia masih sulit percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya terakhir kali dari mulut pria yang sangat dicintainya. Sesak. Dadanya sesak setiap mengingat ucapan pria itu. Pria itu ternyata telah membohonginya selama ini.

"Eomma, appa… Bogoshippeo…" gumamnya dengan suara parau. Luka lama yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam itu mulai menganga dengan lebar lagi. Dan parahnya luka itu ditimbulkan oleh orang yang selama ini dipercayainya.

Apa jangan-jangan pria itu mendekatinya karena ia merasa sangat bersalah padanya? Apa jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakakan pria itu padanya selama ini hanya bualan semata hanya karena pria itu merasa kasihan padanya? Berbagai dugaan satu per satu muncul di benak gadis itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika semua itu memang benar. Mengapa rasanya cobaan silih berganti muncul di kehidupannya? Apa tuhan sangat menyayanginya sehingga penderitaan itu masih terus menempel di hidupnya? Atau karena tuhan masih belum puas mempermainkan kehidupannya? Sungguh, ia sangat terluka untuk kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kyuhyun's Room**_

_**08.00 a.m**_

Kyuhyun saat ini sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tubuhnya terlihat semakin kurus. Rambutnya terlihat sangat acak-acakan. Kantung matanya menghitam dan bengkak. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup saat ini. Saat ini ia sangat butuh oksigennya agar ia dapat bernafas dengan benar lagi. Ia butuh oasenya kembali untuk hatinya yang saat ini seperti padang pasir yang gersang dan tandus. Ia butuh nyawanya lagi untuk raganya yang saat ini sudah kosong dan mati. ia butuh semua itu dan yang bisa mengabulkannya hanya satu… Lee Sungmin…

Sudah satu bulan Sungmin terus menjauhi Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah menggunakan segala cara untuk bertemu dengan gadis yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Bahkan ia rela berdiri di depan rumah Sungmin ditengah guyuran air hujan dan petir yang mewarnai kota Mokpo saat itu. Namun Sungmin tetap diam. Tidak bergeming sama sekali dari dalam kamarnya. Luka dihatinya belum mengering sedikitpun.

"AKH!" teriak Kyuhyun ketika secara tiba-tiba rasa sakit dan nyeri menyergap kepalanya. Ia menjambak rambutnya dengan erat berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit itu. Tapi yang dilakukannya hanya sia-sia, rasa pusing itu dengan setianya masih menyerang kepalanya.

"Tidak! Aku mohon jangan sekarang!" racaunya. Tiba-tiba saja cairan cukup kental berwarna merah pekat itu meluncur dari hidungnya. Tubuhnya saat ini benar-benar lemas. Apalagi seharian ini ia belum mengisi perutnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hospital, Mokpo, South Korea**_

_**10.00 a.m**_

Lee Sungmin dan Ahjuma Kim –pelayan pribadi keluarga Lee- terlihat melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru ketika mereka sampai di halaman rumah sakit. Mereka terlihat sangat panik. Bahkan Sungmin seringkali terlihat menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya ketika cairan itu terus merembes dari sela-sela matanya. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya yang memandangnya dengan penuh minat. Yang ada dikepalanya saat ini hanya satu orang… Cho Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia dihubungi oleh pamannya jika Kyuhyun dirawat dirumah sakit. Kyuhyun langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh supir pribadinya ketika supir pribadinya itu menemukan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di lantai kamarnya. Dan setelah dikabari oleh pamannya itu, Sungmin segera beringsut pergi menemui kekasihnya itu.

_**Brakkk~~**_

Pintu yang didorong secara paksa itu menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup memekakan telinga. Sungmin langsung menghampiri seorang pria yang berbaring tak berdaya di ruangan serba putih itu disusul dengan Kim ahjuma yang berada dibelakangnya. Bau khas rumah sakit dan bunyi alat pendeteksi jantung itu langsung memenuhi indera penciuman dan pendengarannya.

Kim ahjuma terlihat menarik salah satu kursi yang terdapat dipojok ruangan lalu membawanya tepat disamping tubuh pria itu dan langsung mendudukan Sungmin diatasnya. Setelah itu, ia menuntun tangan Sungmin untuk memegang telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Setelah melakukan semua itu, ia beringsut pergi dari kamar itu dan memberi privasi untuk keduanya.

Sungmin menatap nanar tubuh pria itu. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat tetapi ia meyakini jika selang infus tertancap dengan kuat di pergelangan tangan pria itu. Air matanya sedari tadi tidak bisa ia hentikan, malah semakin deras mengalir dan menganak sungai dipipi chubbi-nya. Ia terus mengecupi punggung tangan kekasihnya itu dengan sayang.

"Kyu… mianhe… mianhe…" Hanya kata itu yang diucapkannya sedari tadi. Ditundukkannya kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan kekasihnya itu. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh menyalahkan pria itu hanya karena ia mengatakan bahwa ia yang membunuh orang tuanya. Semua itu kecelakaan. Takdir tuhan. Siapa saja tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari semua itu. Seharusnya ia sadar akan hal itu dari dulu sebelum pria itu terbaring dirumah sakit seperti ini. Ia sangat merasa bersalah apalagi ketika ia pamannya mengatakan jika pria itu, kekasihnya… mengidap penyakit kanker otak… stadium akhir. Dan namja-nya itu divonis tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi.

Kyuhyu terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya secara perlahan. Rasa pusing itu masih menyerang kepalanya sampai saat ini. Sungmin yang merasakan sedikit gerakan dari pria itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kyu, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sungmin. Perasaan lega sedikit memenuhi hatinya saat ini.

"Ming…" ucap Kyu lirih. Dengan tidak sabaran ia langsung merengkuh gadis itu kedalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat seakan tidak mau gadis itu pergi lagi dari hidupnya. "Bogoshippeo Ming… Jeongmal…" tuturnya sambil terisak.

"Nado Kyu… Nado jeongmal bogoshippeo. Maafkan atas sikapku selama ini. Harusnya aku tahu jika itu bukan kesalahanmu. Semua itu hanya kecelakaan. Maafkan aku…" ujar Sungmin dengan parau. Sementara Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kali ini. Dengan melihat Sungmin-nya lagi sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia. Oksigennya kembali. Oasenya sudah ditemukan. Nyawanya sudah menyatu kedalam raganya kembali. Cukup. ia tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**1 month later…**_

_**Hospital, Mokpo, South Korea**_

_**30 November 2011, 05.00 p.m**_

Sudah satu bulan Kyuhyun dirawat dirumah sakit dan sudah sebulan pula Sungmin selalu menemaninya. Menjadi penghibur hatinya ketika Kyuhyun sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Ia harus selalu menjaga kondisi Kyuhyun agar selalu stabil. Kyuhyun tidak boleh stres karena itu akan sangat mempengaruhi kesehatannya. Meskipun buta, tetapi Sungmin sangat telaten menjaga kekasihnya itu. Keadaan Kyuhyun sendiri semakin mengkhawatirkan. Ia menjadi sering merasa pusing di kepalanya, tak jarang juga ia sering mimisan. Wajahnya juga semakin pucat.

Menurut paman Sungmin -Lee Donghae- yang menjadi dokter yang menagani Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sudah tidak mempunyai harapan untuk hidup. Kesempatan hidupnya hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Meskipun Donghae adalah dokter kanker yang sudah sering berhasil menangani kasus seperti yang diderita Kyuhyun, tapi untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa mengangkat tangannya. Virus kanker yang menyerang tubuh Kyuhyun sangat ganas sehingga virus itu begitu cepat menyebar dan sedikit demi sedikit menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah lama tahu tentang penyakitnya. Namun ia pendam didalam hatinya. Ia tidak mau mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Termasuk Sungmin. Penyakit ini sama persis dengan penyakit yang diderita oleh ibu-nya dan membuatnya meninggal setahun yang lalu. Tidak beberapa lama ayahnya menyusul ibunya ke surga membuat Kyuhyun harus hidup mandiri dan membiarkan penyakit itu makin menghabisi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini berada ditaman rumah sakit, tempat pertemuan pertama mereka. Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi panjang yang berada di taman tersebut. Kedua paha Sungmin menjadi bantalnya saat ini. Sementara Sungmin terlihat asyik dengan kegiatannya, mengelus rambut kekasihnya itu dengan sayang. Angin berhembus cukup kencang menerbangkan anak-anak rambut keduanya. Hawa khas musim dingin mulai terasa. Tak terasa hari ini adalah akhir musim gugur.

"Ming… Jika nanti aku tidak ada, kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu. Lanjutkan masa depanmu. Dan kau harus bahagia demi aku, arra?" tutur Kyuhyun sambil menatap lekat kedua mata indah Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan belaiannya. "Kau itu bicara apa Kyu? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kau ini bicara seperti akan meninggal besok saja." jawab Sungmin dengan nada pura-pura kesal. Padahal didalam hatinya ia menangis. Apa ini adalah tanda jika pria itu akan… meninggalkannya?

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu ada dihatimu. Oh iya, aku ada hadiah untukmu nanti. Dan kuharap kau bisa menjaganya untukku."

"Hadiah? Mwoya?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Nanti saja. Kau akan tahu sendiri. Sekarang aku sangat lelah Ming. Aku ingin tidur di pangkuanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur…

Selama-lamanya…

Tangisan Sungmin pecah saat itu juga. Ia merasakan sesak di ulu hatinya. Berakhir. Semuanya berakhir. Inilah akhir dari kisah perjalanan cintanya dengan Kyuhyun. Kisah yang akan selalu terkenang didalam hatinya. Sampai kapanpun.

"Tidurlah Kyu… Tidurlah…" bisiknya. Ia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia harus mengikhlaskan semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-EPILOG-**_

**1 year later… **

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis menatap gundukan tanah yang kini sudah mulai tertutupi rerumputan kering dan daun-daun maple berwarna kecoklatan. Gundukan itu bertuliskan nama "Cho Kyuhyun". Pandangannya hanya terfokus pada objek yang ditatapnya saja. Tidak terlalu fokus, karena pandangannya mengabur akibat ulah air mata yang sedari tadi terus membasahi kedua matanya. Isakan kecil beberapa kali terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Rasa sesak itu menghampirinya lagi yang membuatnya merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas. Goresan-goresan luka lama itu masih membekas dihatinya. Sakit. Hatinya sakit setiap kali ia mengingat seseorang yang terkubur bersamaan dengan tanah itu tepat satu tahun yang lalu. Sama persis dengan hari ini. Tepat ketika musim gugur beberapa menit lagi akan berakhir.

"Kyuhyun~a… Bogoshippeo. Apa kau merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku disini? Aku kesepian, Kyu. Sangat kesepian. Aku merindukanmu, merindukan belaianmu, merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu. Hiks… " Sungmin terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan semua rasa sakit yang menyergapnya bagai air bah.

"Tuhan itu sangat tidak adil kan padaku, Kyu? Setelah mereka mengambil orang tuaku, mereka mengambillmu juga. Lalu siapa lagi setelah ini? Harusnya tuhan juga mengambil nyawaku, Kyu." Gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Sudah terlalu sering aku ingin menyusulmu ke atas sana, tapi aku mengingat pesan terakhirmu, Kyu. Aku harus hidup dengan baik, iya kan?" Lee Sungmin terlihat memaksakan senyumnya.

Lee Sungmin terlihat mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas langit. Matanya menerawang jauh ke angkasa. Menatap langit sore yang mulai menampakkan warna jingga. Untuk kali ini ada yang berbeda. Ia bisa melihatnya.

"Aku juga berterima kasih untuk kedua kornea mata ini, Kyu. Aku akan menjaganya semampuku. Menjaganya untukmu…" Ya… yang dimaksud Kyuhyun 'hadiah' adalah Kyuhyun mendonorkan kedua kornea matanya untuk gadis itu.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, kyu. Aku… akan selalu mencintaimu. Selamanya." Ujar gadis itu tersenyum dengan tulus. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menjauhi gundukan tanah itu dengan langkah gontai dan tubuh terlihat bergetar. Ia harus bisa melewati semua ini. Ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya seperti kata pria itu.

Sedangkan disisi lain, seorang pria berbaju putih yang tubuhnya terlihat memancarkan sinar menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Ming. Aku yakin jika kita suatu saat akan bersama. Aku menunggumu, Ming dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu.". Lambat laun tubuh pria itu terangkat diudara dan sedetik kemudian… menghilang ditelan kencangnya angin di akhir musim gugur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Semua cobaan yang tuhan berikan kepadamu bukan berarti karena tuhan tidak berlaku adil padamu**_

_**Atau karena takdir yang sengaja mempermainkanmu**_

_**Bukankah roda kehidupan memang seperti itu?**_

_**Terkadang kita berada di atas, tetapi terkadang juga kita berada dibawah,**_

_**Yang harus kau lakukan saat itu adalah terus melangkah**_

_**Hadapilah..**_

_**Hadapi duri dan kerikil kehidupan yang menghalangi langkahmu**_

_**Dan yakinkan dalam hatimu bahwa di setiap penghujung perjalananmu**_

_**Akan ada sesuatu yang telah menantimu**_

_**Sesuatu yang disebut… kebahagiaan…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FIN**


End file.
